


Reveal in the Eyes of a Kwami 2

by RuthlessMindDribble



Series: Double Take [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 18:29:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18429695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuthlessMindDribble/pseuds/RuthlessMindDribble
Summary: Tikki's turn





	Reveal in the Eyes of a Kwami 2

Tikki jumped at the sound of their screams. It didn’t matter how many times it happened; she always seems to jump. Marinette’s face visibly paled, and if it hadn’t been for the big surprise Tikki might have been concerned. She could already tell that Mari was going to run, and she was right. The next second her girl was flying through the air. 

The second she landed on the balcony, Tikki was released from the earrings. For the next 30 minutes she watched as Marinette paced frantically on the balcony. “You should talk to him.” 

“Talk to him?! Tikki, my partner is Adrien Agreste!” The girl fell to the ground dejected. 

“It’s important to talk this over with him. After all, you running didn’t look good.” The little kwami reasoned. 

“Oh God! What if he thinks I hate him!” 

Tikki gave a small sigh. “All the more reason to get in contact with him.” Marinette gave a groan before picking herself back up and pacing once more. Tikki figured it best to just give her some time to process everything for now. 

By midnight the two had moved the pacing to her bedroom. Tikki laid on the bed waiting. By 2 AM, her chosen was climbing up the latter to her. “Tikki, I need to call him.” The small red creature gave her a soft smile as she called for the transformation. At 4 AM, Tikki was released from the earrings once more and a sleepy Marinette gave her a reassuring smile. 

“Get some rest now Marinette.” Tikki watched as the girl pulled herself under the covers and drifted to sleep. A quiet chuckle left her, “Things never change.”


End file.
